There is a large amount of activity in the general field of virtual machines and virtualized computing environments. The prior art is replete with a large number of patented inventions and technical literature on the subject in question.
In today's era of rapid advances in field of computer world currently there exist numerous platforms, and prominent amongst them are Microsoft Windows™, Apple Macintosh™, OS/2™, UNIX™, Linux and NetWare™. This necessitates that software must be compiled separately to run on each of the said separate platforms. The binary file for an application that runs on one platform cannot run on another platform, on account of its limitation of being platform-specific.
A virtual workspace environment can be defined as a generic computing environment with one or more applications that have predefined or open command environments but not limited to either. This method effectively puts to use the computing environment.
At present there exist several approaches for provisioning equipment for the needs of the user community, including employees, customers and business partners.
The most common approaches/examples include the following:                a. Specific allocations of hardware, i.e., a predefined, single purpose environment.        b. Software that enables a virtual machine environment to be created, typically allowing a limited number of configuration options.        
Citrix Systems has a proprietary client-server product called the Citrix Presentation Server (CPS) that utilizes a proprietary protocol called the Independent Computing Architecture (ICA) to pass keyboard, screen and mouse movements over a communications connection. The client side of CPS has a heterogeneous set of client types organized by language and device that all connect to a central set of one or more servers. The CPS servers constitute proprietary software that is installed on top of Microsoft Server 2003 with Terminal Services enabled. The Microsoft Terminal Services permits multi-user connectivity. The CPS software installs over the Microsoft Server 2003 and manages only the Citrix connected clients on the network. CPS is thus an add-on that extends the Microsoft platform.
Prior to 1997, there existed an earlier version of CPS, named WinFrame, that had generally similar functionality. Citrix Systems then had a license to use, manipulate and resell Microsoft Windows NT 3.51. Citrix then made Windows NT 3.51 into a multi-user product, built Citrix-specific clients for LAN and Dial-In connections and built the Intelligent Console Architecture protocol, the predecessor of the current ICA, which compressed and carried the keyboard, screen and mouse data over a communications connection.
Following an agreement with Microsoft in 1997, Citrix separated the multi-user core pieces and built them into the Microsoft base product which Microsoft has subsequently owned and maintained. The first version of Microsoft's integrated product was named NT 4.0 with Terminal Services and the corresponding client, the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP). This has carried on this way for Microsoft from Windows 2000, Windows Server 2003 to Windows Vista.
The first subsequent Citrix product to the 1997 agreement with Microsoft was named MetaFrame and comprised the server side management functionality, the ICA protocol and the various client platforms. The Citrix product line has carried on as MetaFrame and now morphed into the Citrix Presentation Server (CPS).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,287 to Bade et al. describes a method and system for verifying binding of an initial trusted device to a secured processing system binds an initial device or replacement when no binding information is available from another device in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,139,821 to Shah et al. discloses a method and apparatus for creating and deploying applications from a server application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,123 to Berry et al. discloses an invention related to field of virtualized computing, in which the virtual machine is equipped with a reset operation function.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,327 to Bennett et al. discloses an invention related to virtual machine architecture. The patent further elaborates in one of the preferred embodiments, fault information relating to a fault associated with the operation of guest software.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,273 to Glew et al. discloses a method and apparatus for translating guest physical addresses in a virtual machine environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,963 to Neiger et al. discloses a mechanism for resolving address space conflicts between a virtual machine monitor and a guest operating system
U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,738 to Neiger et al. discloses a method for resolving address space conflicts between a virtual machine monitor and a guest operating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,410 to Traversat et al. discloses a virtual heap for a virtual machine. The patent further elaborates an embodiment in which the virtual heap may be maintained on non-volatile memory storage external to the device running the virtual machine, and portions of the heap for the current execution state of the process may be cached in and out of a “physical” heap resident in local memory on the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,115 to Traversat et al. discloses a system and method for process persistence in a virtual machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,980 to Johnson discloses improved methods and apparatus for control using field and control devices that provide a virtual machine environment and that communicate via an IP network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,385 to Osisek discloses a mechanism for allocation of address spaces within virtual machine compute system.
The art identified above have bulky designs and time consuming methods apart from lacking the ability to address client specific needs.
Another notable drawback in the existing art is that it does not cater to the need of deploying multiple virtual machine hosts that offers better economies of scale in deploying larger numbers of workspace environments.
Further, the prior art does not address the issues of providing secured access while working in a virtualized computing environment.
Accordingly there exists a need for providing a system and method for providing a secure access in a virtualized computing environment.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the above-identified art, the general purpose of the present invention is:                to provide an improved combination of convenience and utility;        to include all the advantages of existing approaches;        to overcome the disadvantages/drawbacks of the prior art; and        to provide a system and method for working in a virtualized computing environment while ensuring secure access.        